Getting To Know An Alien Ghost
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Courtney meets Ghostfreak! How does she handle it?


**A request I have done for my very dear fanfic friend, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Courtney sighed as she looked out the frosty window of her new home, the Grant Mansion. It was far too cold to play outside, so she had to stay indoors.

This eleven year old never thought she wouldn't live in an allegedly haunted house full of aliens. She was a foster child who was abused by her foster parents and they forced her to break into the Grant Mansion to steal some jewelry, but she didn't want to. Snare-Oh rescued her after realizing her situation and she became Rook and Rachel's oldest daughter.

She was still getting used to all the monstrous aliens. Courtney was very shy around people she doesn't know. The young girl wandered down the hallway, sighing all the way.

"Hello?" a faint voice called out, making Courtney feeeze mid-walk.

Ghostfreak came up through the floor and looked at Courtney with his one green eye.

Courtney gaped at the alien specter, Ghostfreak tensed up and waited for this new girl to scream and run away just like the other people he's unintentionally scared.

Courtney appeared to be opening her mouth in order to scream. But instead of a scream, she just smiled.

"Wow! This is some special effect!" Courtney said. "Pretty spooky!"

"Special effect?! But I am real!" Ghostfreak retorted.

"Come on," Courtney rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"I'm an Ectonurite, an alien that's ghost-like." Ghostfreak unleashed his tentacles and stroked Courtney's arms with them.

"Whoa!" Courtney shivered and backed away from the striped tentacles. "I-I'm so sorry!" Embarrassed, she ran off to her room.

"Wait!" Ghostfreak followed the girl. "Who are you?!"

* * *

Courtney laid on her bed ashamed until a knock came to her door. She looked over and gaped when she watched the ghost alien phase through the door.

"You're...Courtney right?" Ghostfreak said. "Rook told me about you! You're exactly as he described!"

"Uh...yeah. Listen, sorry if I though you were a special effect." Courtney said.

"It's okay. I can't blame you. I do look too scary to be real." Ghostfreak shrugged. "At least you didn't scream or faint like the others who first met me."

"Yeah..." Courtney said, looking away.

Seeing her shyness, Ghostfreak starts to feel mischievous and unleashed his tentacles.

"Whoa! What are you gonna do with those?!" Courtney said, backing away until she fell off the bed.

"Why, give you the tickle of a lifetime!" Ghostfreak chuckled.

Courtney got up and tried to run away, but two tentacles grabbed her ankles and held her upside down.

"What are you-?! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Courtney squealed when she felt those dreaded tentacles tickling her stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ghostfreak teased.

"STOP IT!" Courtney screamed. She fought back the laughter inside her, but those tentacles tickled her like crazy.

"Oh? Playing hardball, huh?" Ghostfreak said as he tickled. "Good thing Rook also told me your worst spot!"

The alien ghost went for her knees.

"AAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOOOOOO!"

"Coochy, coochy, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ghostfreak cooed.

As Courtney laughed, she realized that Ghostfreak wasn't a bad alien, he wasn't just as wacky and playful as the other aliens in the mansion.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE!"

"But I'm having so much fun!" Ghostfreak pouted as he tickled her sides as well.

"PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ghostfreak stopped. But he restrained Courtney's arms and used a tentacle to tickle under her nose.

"Hehehehehe! Hey! Quit it!" Courtney giggled until she sneezed.

"What? Nothing wrong with little tickles!" Ghostfreak tickled her ears and neck.

"Hehehehahahahahahahahahaha! Please stop that!" Courtney pleaded. "I'm too ticklish!"

"Promise you won't run away from me again?" asked Ghostfreak, tickling Courtney's knees again.

"AAAAH! YES! YEHEHEHEHES! I PROHOHOHOMISE!"

Ghostfreak stopped, much to Courtney's relief. He put Courtney in her arms. "How some hot chocolate?"

Courtney giggled. "Okay."

Ghostfeak and Courtney flew to the kitchen and made the hot chocolate together.

"Can't have cocoa without marshmallows!" Ghostfreak said, adding the tiny tasty marshmallows in their warm beverages.

"I'll drink to that!" Courtney said with a big smile. She watched fascinated as Ghostfreak drank the cocoa from the black line that was in the middle of his face.

 _'So that's where his mouth was...'_ Courtney thought as she took a sip. _'Cool!'_

Ghostfreak smiled and ruffled Courtney's hair. "Why don't we watch a movie to go with this cocoa?"

Courtney smiled and took Ghostfreak's hand, walking to the TV room together.

It was a fun filled winter day for Courtney after all.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked it, Amiga! This was just for you! You're the best! :)**


End file.
